


Becoming Mrs.

by Selena99



Series: Short Stories Thursday [2]
Category: General Hospital (TV 1963)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28924620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selena99/pseuds/Selena99
Summary: This is a short story of maybe 5 or so chapters. It's started off as a What If but it's turn into a story.
Relationships: Carly Benson/Sonny Corinthos, Nikolas Cassadine/Ava Jerome, Patrick Drake/Robin Scorpio, Trina Robinson/Cameron Webber
Series: Short Stories Thursday [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121465
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Part 1

Elizabeth finished with Jason. She knew she went too far, but she was at her end. She is done with the men in her life.

“How did it go?” Franco said.

“I’m not finished with you. What in god name were you thinking asking Jake’s father to kill you?”

“He’s the only one who would do it.”

“I think you should stay with Scott tonight.”

“Elizabeth,”

“Please,”

Franco looked at Elizabeth and left.

Elizabeth look at the desk in the living room to see a letter from Stanford University.

“Cameron, come down here.”

“What’s wrong?”

“You got early admission with a full ride scholarship to Stanford! This is amazing baby! I am so proud of you. We should call your Aunt Sarah to see if you can stay with her and cousin Poppy. Your baby cousin is going to love having you there. And Sarah would be happy to help you pick your courses in psychology. Oh, Cameron, your Auntie Emily would be happy that you are following in her footsteps going to Stanford. I can’t wait to tell Monica. Your grandmother Monica will want to come with us to orientation.”

“Mom, I’m not going.”

“Excuse me.”

“With everything going on… I need to be here for Trina and Joss. And Franco…”

“Dear God, you have my worst characteristics. You know I got into one of the best Arts college and I didn’t go. I regretted not going. I can’t fully because I got you and I met Jason.”

“Mom, Joss broke down today and with Dev and Renault. Also, Ava took Avery back…”

“Josslyn has her parents, big brother, her stepsister, her grandmother, her cousin, uncle, etc. She has enough people here for her. With Renault, I would want you to be far away from here. Trina has family as well. Cameron be selfish. Go to Stanford. You have completed everything to start in May. And you can visit anytime. You wanted to go to Stanford for as long as you remember that is where your Aunt Emily and Grandfather Lewis went. You are studying psychology just like your Grandfather Lewis.”

“I should be selfish like you. Right because being selfish works so well with you. Mom, I know what being selfish looks like because you’re the most selfish person I know. You only care about yourself and you don’t care about your friends and family. I mean look at what you did to Sam and Danny or Monica and Jason’s family. You didn’t care about Uncle Patrick.”

Elizabeth knew this day would come. She has done so much wrong to people but never said what others have done.

“Okay, if you don’t want to go then… You don’t have to. It’s getting late and you have school tomorrow.”

Cameron was too upset to see that he hurt his mother.

Elizabeth’s week was getting worst. The board wanted to see her and Britt had the biggest smile on her face.

“Nurse Baldwin, we noticed you had access to a file that you had no right to considering that you weren’t working that night. Dr. Westbourne has told us about your experience with cover-up. And we believe it is time for you to go. You fired and we are writing you up to the nurses board.” Renault said.

Elizabeth thanks them and left. Leaving with her things, she noticed her husband and father-in-law in a room with Liesl Obrecht. Her husband is lying to her again.

Waiting at home, Jake came down.

“Mom, what did you do? Dad doesn’t want to go out with me!” Jake said.

“Jake, what did your father say?”

“It's too dangerous right now.”

“Well, it is dangerous right now with Sonny’s death, but your father and I didn’t talk about that. We talked about Franco.”

“Why do you always do this? I hate you. You always ruining our relationships with our fathers because you mess up your relationship with them. I’m going to stay with grandmother Monica. Aiden is with grandmother Laura, and Cameron is staying over at Jose’s.”

Jake left without letting Elizabeth say anything.

“Where is Jake going?” Franco asked.

“Monica’s”

“Good, he needs family now.”

“Why were you with Obrecht?”

“She’s helping me with the memory.”

“How many more lies do you have with me?”

“Elizabeth,”

“I think we should take a break. I think your right. The boys and me shouldn’t be around you.”

“I thought.”

“You wanted Jason and I have that fight. Maybe, it’s back. And I promise you that I will put the kids first.”

As the week went on, Elizabeth went to Valentin Cassadine’s office. Franco filed for an annulment the same day she kick him out. Leaving her endless debt and bills to pay. Renault and Britt did get her license revoked, she can’t be a nurse anymore. Her children are staying at the Quartermaine’s and upset that she left Franco. She was told when Jason wins his war, Jake will be living with him until he goes to college while Aiden and Cameron are going to stay with Laura. Laura and Renault told her about Renault being her half-brother and Jason kidnapped Renault’s mother.

“Mrs. Baldwin, I was surprised that you are here. What is it that I can do for you?”

“I need a job and my last name is Webber again.”

“Aren’t you a nurse?”

“My license was revoked. And I need to pay my bills and debt.”

“I’m going to be honest and say I know everything that is going on with you. And I need your help.”

“And that is…”

“Marry me.”


	2. Part 2

Elizabeth sat in the private jet with Martin Grey and Valentin.

“Remind me again, why we need to get marry?” Elizabeth asked.

“I can’t run ELQ, because I am not an American citizen and since Cassadine was a family company, but my wife can while my papers go through,gh,” Valentin said.

“So, a green card marriage. My son is a Quartermaine and upset at me. And why again did I agree?”

“I paid out your debt and bills. I made all three of the boys trust funds.” Valentin said.

“If it makes you feel better. You can a whatever you want in your prenuptial agreement.” Martin said.

“I want Danny’s shares. I know your smart, you got Sam to sell the shares not borrowed. I want Scout’s shares in a trust until she turns 18. I want you to give back Lila-Raeer shares and Brook-Lynn’s shares, since a man was sexually harassing her. I will be putting Danny’s in a trust that Sam cannot touch. I will vote for the three children and my son. I also want Chloe Morgan’s Design. And my prenup will have me walking away $12 million and I want a child.”

Getting back late into Port Charles, Elizabeth wasn’t expecting to see her sons and Jason waiting in her living room at 11:30 pm.

“Where were you mom?” Cameron asked.

“I thought Cyrus got you.” Jason said.

“Why did you quit at the hospital?” Jake said.

“Hi, mommy! Can I have a hug?” Aiden asked.

Elizabeth opens her arms and Aiden rushes in.

“My baby! How are you, baby? I heard you and Charlotte are best friends now.”

“Yeah, she’s nice when she is missing her mommy. When can we go see Aunt Lulu?”

“Next weekend. Baby, time for bed. We can have a sleepover.” Elizabeth said.

Elizabeth turns to the trio.

“I was on a date. I didn’t quit, I was fired.”

“Mom, you couldn’t have been on a date that long.” Jake said.

“I was. It was an old friend. Time got away. Now, boys are you ready to come home and stop acting like children or are you going back to Monica’s. I need to get her a good gift for her birthday.” Elizabeth said.

Elizabeth sent the boys up.

“Jason, I would like to say I am sorry how I acted last time we spoke. If this about where I was… I don’t need to give you an answer. Now, it’s late and my children need to be up to go to school.” Elizabeth said.

When Elizabeth got to her bedroom, she sees her boys laying in her bed.

“I need to tell you boys something and you can’t tell your father’s yet.”

A week from the day they got married. Elizabeth and Valentin moved back into their old house. It was rebuild and work for their new family of six.

CEO of ELQ Married late Drs. Steve Hardy and Lars Webber’s Granddaughter

Elizabeth liked the headline because her grandfathers have three granddaughters they share.

Valentin was sitting at his desk with Elizabeth sitting on the desk when Jason, Michael, Ned, Nina, Dante, Tracy, Laura, Nikolas, Alexis, and Sam came in.

“Ah, Natasha, Samantha, and others. Come in.”

“Hayden turns around,” Nikolas said.

“Sarah?” Laura said.

Valentin grins.

“Elizabeth?” Jason said.

“Hi, Jason,” Elizabeth said.

“Why?” Tracy asked.

“I need a rich husband because how did Carly and Sam once said right I’m gold digger. I need a husband since I can’t pay anything since I got fired.” Elizabeth said.

“The only person who my wife needs to speak to about why we got married is the father of her children. Zander is dead and Lucky is long gone. So, the only father here is Jason. Now, the rest can leave.” Valentin said.

“Lizabeth?” Jason asked.


	3. Part 3

“Jason, I am doing what needs to happen for my children to have what they needed. To get our basic needs. I have been swimming of debt since Sam burned down my first house.” Elizabeth said.

“Lizabeth, you know…”

“Could we please stop with the moment of weakness or she had a mental health issue because I am tired of her getting away with everything because of those two,” Elizabeth said.

“Now, my wife has explained why she did what she did and to be Frank she doesn’t own anyone anything.”

Jason left after not getting answers.

Elsewhere, Cameron, Trina, and Joss sat in the Metro Court talking about what they are going to do with Taggert.

“Trina Campbell Robinson!” Gia said.

“Auntie Gia!” Trina said.

“Hi Aunt Gia.” Cameron said.

Josslyn didn’t know who she was.

“Sorry, I don’t know who you are…”

“I’m Josslyn Jacks.”

“Jax Jacks’ daughter? Are you Brenda or Skye’s daughter”

“No, I’m Carly Corinthos’ daughter.” Josslyn said with attitude.

“Oh okay, well I came to see you Trina and then heading to see your mother Cameron. You look like your father. It’s so strange to see a mini him. Is it true that Jake is a mini Jason?” Gia asked.

“Not really, but Jason’s other son is a mini him.” Josslyn said.

Gia look at Josslyn and saw a mini Carly.

Elizabeth sat at her desk in ELQ looking at Edward’s portrait.

“You and those Cassadine has played God with my family. Taking my family’s company. Taking the side of a con artist. Now, you have me taking care of your company. I will do what you never got to do.”

“Elizabeth?” Brook Lynn asked.

“Brook Lynn, I’m glad you’re here. How is your pregnancy going? Is it Chase or Valentin?” Elizabeth asked.

“How do you know?”

“Mike Blake Webber is a PI. My PI and he found all of my information I need. Gia Campbell will be my lawyer. Something no one knows is my nice prenuptial I have. If Valentin got someone pregnant. I get everything. So, who is yours baby daddy?”

“Chase. He and I slept together the one night than few days later I was with Valentin.”

“Oh well, I guess I go with plan b. Question how loyal are you with the Corinthos than the Quartermaine?”

Elizabeth was drinking a glass of wine when Gia and Mike join her.

“What did you find out?”

“Josslyn will be a problem. She is a mini Carly. I mean my niece and your son are so high up on her that they didn’t realize what they are giving up. I also find out that Cameron was legally adopted by Jason not Lucky. Mr.Spinelli change it to Lucky and the new birth certificate was changed to Jason when you change it but again he change it. The father of Avery is Morgan not Sonny. Aiden is a Morgan as well. The child of Dr. Nero is Franco not Julian. Sam isn’t Julian and Alexis’s daughter. You all meet their child. Johnny Zacchara is their child while Sam is Claudia’s daughter. Trever Lansing had a deal in place with Helena. AJ did have another child with Kesha Wards, so Michael does have to share the stock from AJ.” 

“Sam and Carly are trying to cover their tracks. But they are being messy with it.”

“Did you find her?”

“Yes,”

“Call Steven and see if the FBI can do this quickly and quietly.”

“What about Jason?”

“Make sure my baby daddy doesn’t get catch. Get the paperwork in order for Ava to have full custody and it’s air tight that no one not even Sonny can’t get Avery.”

“The information about Wiley and his grandmother are here.”

“Call Nina. I want proof that Jax knew about Nelle.”

“Elizabeth are you sure this is what you what to do?”

“The five families agreed to leave my children alone along with Carly and Sam children if I bring down everything and everyone. I will make sure the Cassadine and Corinthos will go down.”

Following days, information about Nelle’s birth family was break by Derek Barrington. The sale of restaurants and bars were surprising people as it was in a company named Glainne dearg (Red Glass in Scots). The FBI came into town to arrest Carly for the kidnapped of Mrs. Grey and Jason is trying to get her out while Donna went to Lucas to raise. When the FBI got wind about Sam McCall, she was also arrested for past crime she committed.

The most surprising is Elizabeth becoming the CEO of ELQ.

“Elizabeth, what are you doing?” Valentin asked.

“I’m protecting my children. The families are upset with Jason and Sonny. They asked for things to be done in order for my children and their friends be safe. The mob is going to be gone. I gave Martin Grey his mother back. You should be trying to get back together with Anna and force on that. You are done running this company. I have the stock. All of it as you never asked the questions of why it’s more than 100 percent of stock. Don’t worry, I have lawyers working on getting the stock ready. Edward and Alan’s last testament will be read and since ELQ stole my family’s hospital like Cassadine they owe us a lot of money. Stock and money will be all ourselves. The family should be getting it now.”

“She was right.”

“Helena wanted me as her Queen. Why did you think she wanted me?”


	4. Part 4

Elizabeth watches as Cam made sure his brothers and new stepsister had their things for school. She wonders when they will ask her about what she is going to do. Valentin was at Anna’s talking about Peter. She has plans for Peter, but first, she needs to strip everything away from them. She first will do the hospital.

Gia walked into GH; it has changed the last time she was there.

“Portia, do you know where the boardroom is?” Gia asked her ex-sister-in-law.

“Down the hall…”

Gia opened the door and saw everyone who needs to be there.

“Gentlemen, my name is Gia Campbell. I represent the Hardy-Webber family. The family had found the real will of Dr. Steve Hardy. Mr. Cassadine stole the hospital from the family in 1996, and we have the proof of Quartermaine and Cassadine knew all long which means this hospital was never theirs to lose. The families have to pay back the family and this board is going to be dismissed and we have someone coming in to take over. You have 24 hours to do so.”

Elizabeth sat at her desk and saw Nikolas walking to her office.

“What do you want?” Nikolas asked.

“The money your grandmother stole from my family and the Drake-Hunter families. That is $9.9 million. I also want a five trust funds with 2.5 million in it. I also want 45% of stocks. Leave it blank, I will put the names for it for the trust funds. Your spot on the board is gone, by the way. I don’t trust the Cassadine in you. I only trust the Webber. You should be thanking me for getting Ava her daughter back and finding out that Morgan is the father and Carly knew. You can leave now; I have a meeting with the Quartermaine.”

Nikolas left as the Quartermaine family came in.

“Elizabeth, this is going too far,” Monica said.

“Am I? I mean you were going to called child services on me when I was in the hospital. Here what going to happen. You don’t have the cash to pay my family back. If you look on your paper. We ask for the remaining stock of ELQ and Aurora Media and since I brought out Jax Jacks already. I need the other half. I also will take everything in Alan’s real will and divided it between the rightfully owners. Or you all can go to jail. My dear second Cousin Nikolas agreed to our family demands and I think you should as well. It’s not liked my family is in the wrong. Think about it.”

By 11 pm, Elizabeth had everything she needed. Sitting with her children, she wanted their input.

“Can we talk about Cassadine first?” Jake asked.

“The five trust funds go to Kristina, Molly, Danny, Scout, And Charlotte. Kristina has to turn 30 to touch hers, Molly needs to wait until she 25 which is in year. The three children need to wait until they are 21. The 45 of the stock will be divided between them with Kristina and Molly having 15 each while Danny, Scout, and Charlotte has 5 each.”

“Mom wow you really made sure they were taken care of 2.5 million and stock,” Cameron said.

“For the remaining money, Matt got his money while I set up the two trust funds with the Drakes for Noah and Emma. The two of you have yours while we made Aiden, Poppy, and Violet trust fund equal to yours.” Elizabeth said.

“Okay, what are you doing for Aurora’s Media?” Aiden asked.

“This is going to be a secret for now. I made Aurora Media a 500 company with the help of Dillon and Derek. If Sam were smart, she would have asked Ned and Dillon to take over. I will have Ned helping. The music company that Brook-Lynn was apart of is now apart of both companies. Your Uncle Blake’s birth father Derek Barrington is part of the media who agreed to fix that aspect of Aurora and ELQ.” Elizabeth said.

“What about the board?”

“Scout will have 85 percent of stock with Dillon acting as her proxy,” Elizabeth said.

“The other 15%?” Cameron asked.

“10 % to Danny. 2.5 each to Ned and Dillon for helping them. Ned will act as the proxy for Danny.”

“What about Jax?” Cameron asked.

“He knew about the hospital; he gave up his part. I am selling the magazine to Nina, but she is staying under Aurora while Lucy’s Company under ELQ for her 1 %. For the paper, I can fire Peter and I will. He let out private hospital files for what? I don’t agree with Franco, but he doesn’t deserve this especially with Dante getting hurt. I am going to offer Jackie if she wants it.”

“Mom, what about the stock of ELQ?” Jake asked.

“I had to do some research, but Jake you are supposed to have the most stock with Alan’s ten percent. I will fix it. Valentin technically gave me all of the stock which means I don’t testify against him regarding Peter’s crimes.”

“That’s means…”

“Edward’s children have 12 %. Jimmy and Tracy with 6 each with regards of his other two sons who are dead, they don’t get any. Since Drew, Emily, Justus, Faith, and AJ are dead. Their children will not get stock. With Oscar being dead as well, he will not get stock. Wiley and baby Quartermaine via Brook-Lynn will have 2.5 each.”

“Mom, that’s 17%. What happens to Alan’s will?”

“Tracy had to give it up to help payout the fine from the hospital and the debt the company has. It’s doesn’t have debt anymore. Alan things will divide between his grandchildren.” Elizabeth said.

“The grandchildren?”

“Edward had one other grandchild who didn’t get stock. Jason, Skye, Ned, Dillon, and Jimmy’s daughter Rebecca all will get 5 % each.”

“That’s 25%, we are at 42 %,” Jake said.

“Great-grandchildren?” Aiden asked.

“Rebecca has two children Eric and Beatrice. They missed them and Isobel who is the sister of Maya and daughter of Faith. Along with the fact AJ has a daughter with Keesha named Mary and Cameron, you were adopted by Jason and Aiden, you are Jason’s via Helena getting back at Sam for being Alexis’s daughter. Isobel, Eric, Beatrice, Brook-Lynn, Maya, Danny, Scout, Jake, Michael, Mary, Cam, Aiden and Lila-Rae all will have 3.5 each.”

“I am giving Monica the 5%, she owned before.”

“What about the 7.5?” Jake asked.

“Jimmy asked if he could buy 2.5 % for his stepson. Which I did agree, this leaves us with 5. I was thinking about Lois and Brenda who are apart of this family. They brought 2 % each plus 1 % for Brenda’s son.”

“The 1% of Lucy?”

“Goes to the CEO of the company. All of this is in writing. The trust funds of children are set at $6 million each, grandchildren’s trust funds are $5 million, great-grandchildren are 3.5 million and lastly, great-great-grandchildren have 2.5 million trust funds. I felt bad for the stepson of Jimmy and set one up for 2 million.” Elizabeth said.

“Mom, what are your plans for the company?” Jake asked.

“I’m not telling you yet. You two have broken my heart. You were upset that Carly and Sam were arrested. I can’t believe they got off. Diane has lost my respect. You both have lost it. Cameron, we had money trouble instead of going to college where I only have to pay for your books and food. You were going to stay here. Jacob, your father doesn’t want to be every day. I may have started it, but really, he only ever and will ever care about Michael and Carly’s children. You and your brothers will be second best in yours and Cameron and Aiden last in his mind. I am sorry if this hurts you, but it’s the truth.”


	5. Part 5

Jackie was sitting in Archer’s Pavilion. She was surprise that Elizabeth didn’t want to meet at the Metro Court. It seems that is the only place to do business.

“Hi, Jackie. I’m Elizabeth Webber. Violet’s aunt and ELQ’s CEO.”

“Shall we start this TV interview?”

At the Metro Court, everyone in Port Charles sat as the put on the GMA 3 to see what Elizabeth will say.

“As I sit here, I want to say what an honour it is to meet a Hardy and Webber.” Jackie said.

“Thank you, Jackie. I am here to set the record straight. My marriage to Valentin came to a surprise to everyone including to me. Valentin and I have been friendly for years, this was a business marriage and friendship marriage. We didn’t want to be alone and we needed help, so we help each other.” Elizabeth said.

“These pass six months; you both were helping each other. Valentin needed a green card and people said that why you two go married.” Jackie said.

“He did, but now he is a citizen and his daughter as well. We didn’t get married because of that. Valentin couldn’t hold an US company. He worked at a family company before. I was holding the company for him until he gave me the company. Then my family and I found out about the hospital.” Elizabeth said.

“Right, that your father is sole owner of the hospital.” Jackie said.

“He is. My father has been trying to get General Hospital back to my grandfathers’ stander.” Elizabeth said.

“I want to get into that, but I need to ask about what you do Aurora’s Media and ELQ International.” Jackie said.

“Jake, did your mom said anything about this?” Michael asked.

“We talked about it when she asked for the DNA tests for everyone.” Jake said.

“Listen!” Brook-Lynn said.

“I got Aurora’s Media when the families had to pay back my family. I fired Sam, Jax, Michael, and Peter. It needed to be done. I am thankful to Dillon Quartermaine and Derek Barrington to help me make Aurora’s Media into a 500 company. Aurora’s is close to ELQ as they will do business. I gifted Crimson Publication to Nina Reeves, but she is still under Aurora. I have you running The Invader. Lucy Coe and Maxie Jones’ company is under ELQ.” Elizabeth said.

The room was silent. Elizabeth had made the company into multi-millions with the media outlet, book stories, etc. They never did asked Dillon what he was doing.

“What about the stock in the company? Late Chief Drew Cain and Jasper Jacks had 50 each.” Jackie said.

“Drew’s daughter Emily Scout Cain will have 85% of the stock to herself. I know Drew thought of Daniel Edward Morgan has his son, so he will have 10% of stock. The two men who are Drew’s cousins and will be acting as the children’s proxy Dillon Quartermaine and Ned Quartermaine will have 2.5% each.” Elizabeth said.

“Who is running the company now?” Jackie asked.

“Dillon Quartermaine and I hope after this Ned Quartermaine will join his brother.” Elizabeth said.

“I heard this isn’t the only thing you have done for the children of Drew Cain and Jason Morgan.” Jackie asked.

“I guess you heard about the money the Cassadine stole from me and others. Well, the money they took from Drake-Hunter’s family. I gave it back to them with setting the money from their parents in a trust funds. I got 45% of stock from Cassadine International. Plus, five sets of trust funds.” Elizabeth said.

“Mom, what is she talking about?” Kristina asked.

“I don’t know. Nikolas?” Alexis asked.

“She asked for that. The money Helena stole from her, the stock, and trust funds. She never said who the trust funds are for.” Nikolas said.

“Well, she has three children, plus Charlotte. Maybe, she is having Valentin’s baby.” Sam said.

Turning back to Elizabeth.

“The five trust funds are set up for Kristina and Molly Davis, Daniel Morgan, Emily Cain, and Charlotte Cassadine. The 45% is divided between the five with Kristina and Molly getting 15% each and the remaining three get 5 each.” Elizabeth said.

“Can she do that?” Carly asked.

“Yes, which means all five of them has $2.5 million trust.” Martin said.

“Why would she do that?” Molly asked.

“Because Elizabeth takes care of people. She always does right by the innocent people.” Jason said.

“Why not get Sam the same deal then?” Willow asked.

“Mom doesn’t want Sam to have anything to do with her children’s trust and voting proxy after selling their shares. She fixes the trusts and makes sure that Scout gets what Drew has. She isn’t adding people from the dead. All the stocks and trusts will go to the living.” Cameron said.

“The rest of the money when into trust for my children and my two nieces.” Elizabeth said.

“Two nieces? I thought she only has Violet.” Maxie said.

“We have a cousin named Poppy who is Aunt Sarah’s daughter.” Jake said.

“What about ELQ?” Jackie asked.

“I just made sure the departments are doing well. It was a lot of work to get them back to the top after the awful job the last CEO did. It seems he only care about helping his father’s business than his birth father’s company.” Elizabeth said.

“Who is your team behind you?” Jackie asked.

“I’m CEO. My COO is Brook-Lynn Quartermaine. Chief Legal Counsel is Martin Grey. Jr. Executive Mary Wards. Vice President is Jimmy Lee Holt while his sister Tracy Quartermaine is President. For my board and stockowners will surprise everyone. I made a rule that for anyone under the age of 16 will have their parent who is related to the family be their voting proxy. If said parent is dead, it will go to either vice president or president. While my PI did his research, he found out that when Jason and I were together, he did adopt my oldest son making him legal a Quartermaine. My youngest son is also Jason’s… If you want to know why ask Peter since he technically raped me, and Helena wanted to get back at Sam McCall for conning her family.” Elizabeth said.

“Sam, what is she talking about?” Alexis asked.

“She is lying…” Sam said.

“Alexis, Sam isn’t your daughter. She is Claudia’s and Johnny are your son.” Gia said.

“How is the stock divide?” Jackie asked.

“Dr. Quartermaine keeps her 5%. Edward’s **living** children of 2021 gets 6 % each. His great-great-grandchildren gets 2.5%, he has two of them which equal 5%. I counted only **living** grandchildren of 2021 which means Drew Cain, Justus and Faith Wards, AJ and Emily Quartermaine don’t get anything as they are deceased. The **living** grandchildren gets 5% each which means Jason Morgan, Skye Chandler-Quartmaine, Ned Quartermaine, Dillon Quartermaine, and Jimmy Lee Holt’s daughter Rebecca Holt. I am up to 47%. For **living** great-grandchildren of 2021, I had to revalue how many as they were few who never got. Oscar Nero-Quartermaine does not get stock. The list of **living** great-grandchildren are Mary Ward who is the daughter of AJ Quartermaine and Keesha Ward, Eric and Beatrice Holt who are the children of Rebecca Holt, Lila-Rae Alcaraz-Quartermaine, Maya and Isobel Wards who are the daughters of Faith Wards, Cameron, Jacob, and Aiden Webber, Daniel Morgan, Michael Corinthos, and Emily Cain. They will each get 3.5% which added up to 45.5%. This all added up to 92.5%.” Elizabeth said.

“What happens to the 7.5%?” Ned asked.

“Does she have it?” Olivia asked.

“The rest of the stock? What did you decide to do?” Jackie asked.

“Jimmy Lee Holt has a stepson and he asked to buy 2.5%.” Elizabeth said.

“And the 5%?” Jackie asked.

“There are two honour members of the family, they married members of the family and one gave them a child. Lois Cerullo brought 2%, Brenda Barrett brought the 3%. Brenda will keep 2% to herself and her son gets 1%.” Elizabeth said.

“And Lucy Coe has the extra 1%...” Jackie added.

“Actually, she doesn’t anymore. She sold it to me, and I put it in the name of the CEO. Whoever is the CEO will control the 1%.” Elizabeth corrected.

The room was loud until Tracy got them to calm down.

“I don’t see what is wrong with what she did,” Tracy asked.

“Tracy, she took away stock from Michael and Scout.” Monica said.

“And… those stock she took and never gave back is to other family members. Wiley, my great-grandchild, Rebecca, Cameron, Mary, Aiden, Isobel, Eric, and Beatrice. We have gain family Monica.” Tracy said.

“Who will control Scout’s stock? She took that away from me.” Sam said.

“The VP or P. Meaning Aunt Tracy or Uncle Jimmy.” Jake said.

“Jason did you know?” Carly asked.

“Yes, she told me last night. She said she was waiting for Cyrus to go down. She said Spinelli changed Cameron’s adoption.” Jason said.

“Stone Cold, you didn’t want anything to do with your sons. I was trying to help.” Spinelli said.

“Elizabeth, what about those trust funds you have?” Jackie asked.

“The children of Edward that are living gets 6 million each in a trust fund. The grandchildren get 5 million each in a trust fund. The great-grandchildren get 3.5 million each in a trust fund. The great-great-grandchildren get 2.5 million each in a trust fund. I also gifted 2 million trust funds to Jonah Holt, the stepson of Jimmy Lee Holt as he has stock.” Elizabeth said.

“I’m sorry. Scout has a trust fund close to 60-million-dollar trust funds which include her father’s company, the backpay from the Navy, Drew’s trust fund, and the rest she just got.” Trina said.

“Danny is right behind her with half of that.” Josslyn added.

“Tell me again, how my mother doesn’t care about Sam’s children?” Cameron asked.

“Let’s talk about the hospital.” Jackie said.


	6. Part 6

As the interview went on, Port Charles found out that Elizabeth and her Hardy-Webber’s family own almost all of Port Charles. Elizabeth and Valentin rebuild the town into what people knew them for. Elizabeth told them that ‘mob’ is no more in Port Charles and she somehow got her own cousin fired and ask for a new mayor.

Each major family went into fighting mode to keep them going. Corinthos-Morgan had to ask the five families why as they find out that they don’t trust them to be running a mob in Port Charles, telling them to either leave or find a new business. The Piers are on their own by Port Charles who will choose what they are going to do it. Scorpio-Jones-Devane had to deal with the fall out of Peter and Maxie losing the baby. They agreed to take over the police force to rebuild and fix bring home Maxie’s birth father. Spencer-Cassadine-Jerome tries their hand in buying the building that Elizabeth and Valentin brought them. The Quartermaine were happy to know the plan is to give it back to the ELQ when Elizabeth knows the family is ready to handler the company.

The hospital was now in the hands of the Hardy-Webber as they build the board with a member each from the original families of Port Charles. Scott Baldwin is representing the Baldwin family and is the new lawyer. Jeff and Terri Webber are on board, Maxie Jones, Lucy Coe, Epiphany Johnson, Gina Cates, Derek Barrington, Gia Campbell, Lois Cerullo, Monica Quartermaine, Sly Eckert, and Elizabeth Webber. They remove Britt as Chief of Staff and put Elizabeth’s mother in charge. Epiphany became the head as well.

At the end of the year 2021, Elizabeth had a baby girl and name her after Audrey who passed away during the summer. Valentin isn’t the father as he and Anna are happily together. Elizabeth chose not to know her doner and Valentin support her.

From that day, Port Charles had changed for the better.

(Sorry it is a rush! I couldn’t finish it without being very negative)


End file.
